Late at Night
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: When Danny makes a late night trip to Sam's house, will he figure out that she's not asleep in time? Revised 12/16/09


Apple and cinnamon engulfed her room. And her senses. She loved it. She loved the smell. It was the smell of all of her candles. All of her incense. Why did she love it? She wasn't very sure. It just made her warm and happy inside, like she felt around Danny. Like a piece of her that had been missing was part of her again. And Danny. Oh, God, Danny. Clueless as ever. Even at fifteen, he still had no idea about Sam's feelings for him. Hints had been dropped like raindrops and at times, bombs. Tucker made fun of them constantly, if not even more so than before.

Sam shivered. Her parents had forgotten to close her window when she fell asleep, (Basically passed out,) on her bed after she took a pain reliever pill. God, her heart had been hurting horribly lately. Or, Sam mused, maybe it was her heart breaking.

Crap! What was wrong with her? Was she one of those freaking romance novel girls!? Sheesh! Nah, she was still going through growing pains. Sam wrapped the covers around her more tightly as a winter breeze blew in. It was the middle of December. She was so comfy in her warm, comforting blankets that she didn't feel like getting up to close the window. Besides, it made the apple and cinnamon scent more distinct to her senses. She took a calming, deep breath, and savored the intense smell. It drove itself through her body, warming her instantly. She let the breath out slowly, and kept up her regular, slow breathing, trying to calm herself down to at least try to get to sleep. She snuggled into her warm black pillows and thick winter comforter. God, how she loved winter. And Danny, but that's another story. Winter was just so...her. It was cold and pure and sort of had a feeling of despair about it. It also had a feeling of a spark of hope and aliveness. She loved both feelings. Besides, winter didn't have the blinding sun, as the summer did. The winter sun was slightly darker behind the cold grey clouds, and was much more bearable.

Sam breathed in and out the apple and cinnamon. Suddenly, as she was getting drowsy and starting to fall asleep, she felt a very cold presence in her room. She cracked one eye open, expecting to see snow falling in through her window. But she saw something she didn't expect. It was Danny in ghost mode. She closed her eyes as he looked her way. He wasn't hurt, not a scratch on him! Why would he come to her room in the middle of the night? She felt as he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face. Her heart was beating wildly. _What is he __**doing?**_  
He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and she resisted the tremble that threatened to slither through her. He felt wonderful, amazing...  
Then he did something that shocked her. He hovered up in the air and then landed on her other side, careful not to make too much noise or movement to wake her. He gently plopped down and turned human in a flash of light and then he curled himself around her.  
Sam prayed he couldn't hear her erratic heart. It was pounding so hard she was sure he could feel it.  
But he was oblivious, happily snuggling against her and curving her against him. Sam sighed, content, and was pleased when he buried his face in her hair, kissing her head.  
But this could not go unpunished. He was doing this in secret and she had to tease him at least a little bit.  
"So," She began. She literally felt his heart stop and he jumped in shock. He hovered in mid air in shock. "How long have you been doing this?"

She rolled over and smiled sleepily at him. Her stomach erupted in butterflies at his frightened blue eyes. He swallowed sporadically. "Um..." He trailed off and she sat up, crossing her arms.

"Tell me, Danny boy." She cooed sweetly, and if it was possible his eyes got wider in fear. "And if you go invisible I _will_ beat you within an inch of your afterlife."

He wiped an arm across his eyes. "Okay." He conceded. "I've done this for a while."

She furrowed her brows. "How long is 'a while'?"

He gulped. "The last few weeks."

Her violet eyes bulged. "_Weeks?_" She blinked. "How did I not notice?"

Danny smiled nervously. "I don't know." He replied truthfully, but sweat was forming on his brow. She could see how nervous he was.

"Why did you do this, Danny?" She whispered, and he flew down, capturing her hands in his.

"Please, Sam, don't this I did anything wrong." He pleaded, looking deep in her eyes. "I swear, all I did was sleep. Honestly."

She smiled at him. "I know. I just want to know _why_." She wanted to kiss him so badly, he was so close and yet so far away...but with the events tonight, maybe not as far away as she thought...

He breathed deeply. "Promise me you won't hurt me." He said. She nodded, smiling slightly. "Promise me we'll still be friends after this," He continued earnestly, and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course."

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Sam!"

He tried to fly away quickly, but she grabbed his wrist and somehow he knew to not go intangible and pull away. "Sam?"

"Give me a minute." Her expression was blank, her eyes unseeing. He closed his in despair.

"Sam, I'm sorry-"

"Danny." Her voice was a warning and he shut up immediately. He wanted to hold her so much, but their friendship was over now that he confessed. He knew that this was going to end badly.

A few seconds passed until Sam spoke up, a tremor in her voice. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked quietly.

"Completely." Danny replied, heartfelt. He bit his lip. "What are you going to do?"

She looked up at him, expression still mostly blank, but mixed with something he didn't recognize. "I'm going to do this."

And then she kissed him.

It was a tender, deep, soul kiss and it made his brain explode. Sam wondered for a moment if she could hear angels singing in her head, but dismissed it as the kiss deepened.

They finally pulled away, just for air. "I love you, too." Sam whispered shyly, blushing. Danny smiled, his heart in his eyes. He kissed her again, stroking her face. "You just made me the luckiest man on earth."

Then they kissed again.

"There'll be more that came from." He said playfully as he pulled away. Sam slugged him weakly, eyes drooping.

"Danny, just go to sleep." She said, laying back down.

"Okay." He said, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, and settled back onto the pillows, turning human. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled into him, breathing the delicious scent of cinnamon and apple.

_Now _she knew why she loved it.

It reminded her of Danny.

_Her _Danny.


End file.
